Nuevo Comienzo
by meerii
Summary: Mi primer fic!. Historia basada en la pelicula StarStruck, con un toque personal. Despues de muchas pilladas con los fotografos, muchas escapadas, y muchos "roces" inesperados... sentira algo Christopher despues de todo por Jessica?
1. El principio

Ningun personaje me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi imaginación, solo está basada en la película

* * *

_Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa, de buenas a primeras me encuentro en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alexis, siendo arrastrada por mi hermana, como no… y de repente me encontré en el coche con Christopher Wilde, si si, se que puede sonar increíble, incluso algunas podrían pensar que me lo estoy inventando cuando se lo contase, pero es cierto, estaba en el coche con la famosa estrella del pop Christopher Wilde…_

**-Quiero que me lleves a casa **_–le dije de mala gana_

**-Tendremos que dar un rodeo, no me pueden ver aquí esos entupidos fotógrafos **

**-¡Me dan igual los fotógrafos, yo quiero volver a casa, o me llevas ahora mismo o me voy andando!** _–le dije de mala gana y levantando la voz un poco_

**- Esta bien, esta bien, pero no chilles tanto –**_ me dijo en el momento en el que se puso a cantar mientras ponía una de sus canciones en el coche._

_-__**De lo único de lo que no tenia ganas era de escucharle cantar, bastante tenia con estar en el mismo coche que esta estrella del pop, sino que también le tenía que escuchar cantar. **_

_Fue el unico pensamiento que se me paso por la cabeza, y lo único que hice, y de lo cual no me arrepiento, fue de quitarle la música, haber si se callaba un poco._

_-_**Ehh! Porque lo quitaste si puede saberse? **_–se quejo al mismo tiempo que lo intentaba poner de nuevo, cosa que yo impedí poniendo mi mano en medio_**.**

**-No pienso escucharte cantar – **_le conteste un poco borde_

**-No te gusta mi musica? – **_me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa_

**-Tu musica si que me gusta, pero tu no me gustas, así que no te pongas a cantar de nuevo, solo llebame a casa… -**_dije eso ultimo un tanto desanimada_

**-Antes tenemos que parar en un sitio**

**-A no, ni muerta, que me lleves ya te digo!**

**-Mierda! Más fotógrafos.**

**-Donde? **_–pregunte mirando para todas partes y no viendo nada_

**-Allí! – **_Me señalo al otro lado de la calle, casi enfrente de nosotros._** – Espera, haber que encuentro por aquí.. **_–Dijo buscando por todas partes dentro del coche _**– Mierda, mierda, mierda!**

**-Que pasa? **

_Y en ese mismo momento me encontré en una situación muy extraña, Christopher me había cogido de la mano y me estaba abrazando escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho y la suya agachándola como podía y ocultándola en mi cuello y pelo._

**- Se puede saber que estas haciendo? –**_dije intentando separarme, cosa que me costó un poco la verdad, ya que estaba por la labor de no soltarme_

**- Shhh! – **_me dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba mas a él._

_No consigo saber porque, pero llego un momento en el que mis manos se encontraban rodeando su cinturas, y parecían que ellas tampoco se querían soltar_

_-_**Esto Jessica… - **_me dijo mientras me cogia las manos_** – Ya se fueron los fotógrafos**

* * *

**Y aquí os dejo el Fic!**

**Que os parecio mi primer fic? Espero que os haya gustado ^^ y que dejen reviews **

**Dependiendo de lo que haya gustado me decido a continuarlo o no.. así que espero podr continuarlo! Que me hace mucha ilu *-***

**ATTE: meerii**


	2. Deja de hacer eso

Ningun personaje me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi imaginación, solo está basada en la película

* * *

_Lo admito, estaba muy a gusto abrazada a él, no me quería soltar, pero si me preguntáis el porque, no sabría decíroslo, pero el notar su respiración tan cerca, sus latidos… _

_-_**Esto Jessica… - **_me dijo mientras me cogía las manos_** – Ya se fueron los fotógrafos**

_Solo parecía que no le escuchaba, como si tuviese los oídos taponados, o como si simplemente no quisiera escuchar lo que dijese_

_-_**Jessica… -**_me llamaba mientras me separaba de el – _**ya se fueron los fotógrafos, te puedes soltar**

**-E...esto… - **_empecé a notar como me ponía roja por momentos – _**donde estamos? – **_dije asombrada a la vez que pegaba un pequeño grito – _**te dije que me llevases a mi casa, y esta no es MI casa precisamente – **_dije un tanto irritada y haciendo énfasis en MI casa_

**- Te dije que haríamos una pequeña para antes, y aquí estamos, en esa pequeña parada **

_Y en ese momento me empezó a sonreír, era una sonrisa, como explicarlo, de las que te hacen para que te quedes embobado pensando en esa persona todo el tiempo, esperando que te enamores de ella, ese tipo de sonrisa fue la que se le dibujo en su cara_

**- Deja de hacer eso! –**_ le dije y le tire lo primero que cogí, que para su suerte fue mi chaqueta_

**- Hacer el que?**

**- Eso, esa sonrisa de la que esperas que se te queden mirando hasta que se enamoren de ti. Esa entupida sonrisa que se te acaba de dibujar en la cara. Deja de hacerlo! Porque no funciona conmigo**

**-Esta bien, esta bien –**_ lo ultimo que pude escuchar fue el portazo que pegó al salir del coche- _**ehh! A donde vas tu señorita? – **_me dijo mientras me empujaba derechita al coche por la puerta por la que había entrado_

_-_** No pretenderás dejarme aquí encerrada no?**

**- Claro que si, que pensabas, que podías salir así porque si en este lugar?**

**- Como que en este lugar? A donde me has traído si puede saberse?**

**- A mi casa**

**- A tu que? –**_dije indignada y a la vez sorprendida – _**Será una broma no?**

**- Me ves cara de esta de-**

_Se cortó en seco, y lo próximo que sentí fueron las palancas del coche clavadas en mi espalda y una mano tapándome la boca._

_Intentaba incorporarme como podía, pero era inútil, más que nada porque __Christopher tenía su otra mano impidiendo que me levantara._

_Lo único que me dio tiempo a ver era un coche, mejor dicho, una furgoneta, por lo que supuse que se trataba de los fotógrafos de nuevo, y después de eso escuche un portazo y tenía a Christopher prácticamente encima mía._

_El porque no lo se, solo se que tenia a ese engreído oprimiéndome el pecho y tapándome la boca, por lo que me costaba un poco respirar._

_Cuando por fin me quito la mano de la boca y pude respirar un poco, y por supuesto, se levantó de encima de mí, lo único que hice como acto reflejo fue pegarle un bofetón._

**- Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? – **_le dije entrecortada por falta de aire_

**- No podía permitir que me viesen contigo – **_me dijo lo mas "serio" posible, o al menos eso me pareció_

**- Si me hubieses llevado a mi casa esto no hubiese pasado sabes?**

**- No te puedes esperar cinco minutos aquí? **

_Me limité a quedarme callada, no me quedaba mas remedio que esperar, aunque fueron mas de cinco minutos como el decía, media hora para ser mas exactos._

**- Perdón por tardar tanto, nos vamos ya. Y em.. esto.. donde vives?**

_Una pregunta un poco obvia, así que le guié hasta mi casa._

**- Ya estas aquí – **_dijo mientras me abría la puerta del coche para que saliera_** – sin rencores? – **_me extendió la mano para que se la diera en "son de paz". Pero pegue un portazo y entré en casa, y directa me fui a la cama, no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones por toda mi tardanza._

_

* * *

_Y aqui la continuación =)

espero que les guste y que me dejen **reviews sii ?**

**ATTE: meerii**


	3. Pesadilla o sueño?

Ningun personaje me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi imaginación, solo está basada en la película

* * *

_Estaba demasiado intranquila, agobiada, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, daba muchas vueltas en la cama. ¿Porque me había pasado esto a mi? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer todo lo que me había pasado? Mira que hay millones de personas en el mundo y me tuvo que tocar a mí, que ni siquiera soy de california…_

_Me levanté, cogí mi mochila, para mirar si lo tenía todo, pero…_

**- Mi chaqueta, me la dejé en el coche!**

_Salí corriendo escaleras a bajo, pero claro está sin despertar a nadie, con la esperanza de que no se hubiera ido, que por lo que sea se hubiera quedado allí._

_Abrí la puerta de golpe, y para mi suerte y sorpresa, allí estaba el coche, me acerque a él en una carrera, me extrañé al pensar que estaba haciendo el coche vacío, era asta raro que siguiese allí…._

_No me entretuve, cogí la chaqueta, y cuando me disponía a salir corriendo hacia casa de la abuela, me vi rodeada de fotógrafos._

_**Que voy a hacer ahora?**_

_Era la única pregunta que se me pasaba por la cabeza, pero era imposible de responder, no había ningún sitio por el que salir, me gire, abrí la puerta del coche, entre e intenté encender el motor._

**Venga arranca bonito, arrancaa! – **_le gritaba al coche y a mi misma, pero nada no arrancaba._

**Cambiate de asiento a que esperas, date prisa**

_Me gire, y si, allí estaba chris, no me quedo otra que hacerle caso, me senté en el asiento de al lado, me abroche el cinturón, lo apreté fuerte con mis manos y cerré los ojos. Lo ultimo que notaba era como el coche arrancaba, aceleraba y como en un momento._

**Uf… espera, **_- dije mirando a mi alrededor-_**yo tendría que estar en casa de mi abuela, que estoy haciendo aquí?**

**No nos quedaba otra, si damos la vuelta ahora estaremos como al principio, y si no te llego a meter en el coche imagínate la de historias que se podrían inventar los fotógrafos**_- me dijo algo intranquilo_

**Si, vale tienes razón… -**_dije bajando el tono de voz con forme acababa la frase-_** uuu… **_-me queje y empecé a darle patadas a la tapicería del coche- _**me van a matar, me quedaré sin salir el resto de mi vida, me van a… me van a….**

_Y lo último que noté fue la mano de chris tapándome la boca, y como su rostro se acercaba mas a mi, como quedaban centímetros entre nosotros, y como lo único que impedía el contacto de nuestros labios era su mano, como poco a poco la iba quitando, con delicadeza, y como poco a poco notaba como sus labios rozaban los míos, notaba su aliento embriagador, su cuerpo junto al mío, su sonrisa dulce y tierna cuando separábamos nuestros labios y colocábamos nuestras frentes juntas, para poco después volver a besarnos, como poco a poco se iba profundizando el beso, como iba introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, jugando con mi lengua, explorando cada centímetro de mi boca. Notaba como empezaba a bajar su mano por mi cintura, como con miedo intentaba bajar más abajo, pero se quedaba allí colocada un poco mas, como su otra mano jugaba con mi pelo, y como yo, agarrada a su cuello, entrelazando mis manos en este, no quería separarme de su boca, le quería tener siempre cerca, notar sus labios junto a los míos, su aliento, sus caricias, sus..._

_**Te quiero**_

_Me quede helada, no me esperaba eso, o sí…_

_No lo se la verdad, solo se que sonó lo mas convincente del mundo, y sobretodo viniendo de una súper estrella rompecorazones como era ella._

_Eso me izo separarme un poco, mirarlo a los ojos, acercarme más a el, dejar su frente junto a la mía, nuestras nazi pegadas, miraba para abajo, sin saber que contestarle, que decirle. Mentiría si le dijera que no le quiero, que esto no tendría que haber pasado, que es una pesadilla de la que no me puedo despertar, que todo terminara en cuanto me baje del coche y desaparezca de su vida, mentiría, sinceramente mentiría, mentiría porque le quiero, mentiría porque quiero estar con el sin separarme de un solo centímetro, mentiría porque esto no es una pesadilla, sino que es un sueño, un cuento de hadas, algo de lo que no me gustaría despertar ni pasados años..._

_**Te quiero**_

_Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de mis labios hasta volver a juntarlos con los suyos en un dulce y tierno beso_

_

* * *

_

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que me pillo en un viaje de fin de curso y no pude terminar de pasar al limpio el fic ni nada... **

**Aun así espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews sii ?**

**Intenté hacerlo diferente a los otros dos, y un poco mas largo como me pidió ****t****wilightersisabella****, aunque no se si me salio mas largo o no x) pero esque no me salen más largos por mucho que quiera... el proximo intentaré que sea más largo, pero no garantizo nada sii?  
**

**y muchas gracias por los ****reviews, me animaron a continuarlo enserio, espero seguir leyendo muchos mas! =)**

**ATTE: meerii**


	4. Me quedé helada

Ningun personaje me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi imaginación, solo está basada en la película

* * *

_**Te quiero**_

_**Te quiero**_

_**Te quiero**_

_Parecía que era lo único que podía repetir, que me estaba pasando, que estaba ocurriendo_

_**Te quiero**_

_Una y otra vez, todo eran susurros, todo eran caricias y besos, todo eran simples __**Te quiero**_

_**TE QUIERO**_

_Le dije, yo diría que casi gritando_

**Perdona Jess, que dijiste?**

_Como que perdona Jess que dijiste?, se puede saber a que había venido esa pregunta, si era una broma no tiene gracia_

**Esto… Jessica, que te pasa? Te quedaste dormida? A quien le decías Te quiero si puede saberse?- **_me preguntó_

**A t**_- perdona? Como dijo? Un sueño?_

_Solo noté como se me subían los colores poco a poco, todo haba sido un sueño, no era posible, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla._

_Pero pararía que era lo mas real del mundo, ya que, por muchos pellizcos que me diese no me conseguía despertar. Mire el reloj, para mi sorpresa eran las 7 de la mañana, espera... las 7? Ya eran las 7? Ahora si que estaba metida en una pesadilla…_

**Uf… espera, **_- dije mirando a mi alrededor-_**yo tendría que estar en casa de mi abuela, que estoy haciendo aquí?** **uuu… **_-me queje y empecé a darle patadas a la tapicería del coche- _**me van a matar, me quedaré sin salir el resto de mi vida, me van a… me van a….**

**Eso ya lo as repetido Jess, no te acuerdas, dijiste eso mismo cuando salimos de casa de tu abuela porque estábamos rodeados de fotógrafos.**

_Es cierto, no me acordaba, no lo recordaba porque estaba adormilada cuando lo dije, espera… porque lo recordaba tan bien, y con las palabras exactas, porque me lo había dicho con tanto detalle…_

**Y como lo puedes recordar tan bien si puede saberse? – **_le dije indignada, irritada_

**Pues porque… porque… - **_era mi imaginación, o los colores se le iban subiendo – _**por nada en especial... Simplemente me acuerdo de todo y punto!**

_Porque me estaba gritando? Que le había hecho yo?_

**Se puede saber que te pasa? Porque te pusiste a gritar de repente?**

**No pasa nada! – **_porque no dejaba de gritar?_

_Me quité el cinturón a lo bruto, sin importan si pudiera "rallar" su preciosa tapicería, abrí la puerta de golpe, cogí mis cosas, pero esta vez sin olvidarme nada detrás, salí del coche indignada y enfurecida a la vez, y le cerré la puerta en las narices antes de que pudiera decir nada._

_Me senté en una roca que había allí cerca, me abracé a mis rodillas, metí la cabeza dentro de ellas, hacia frió allí fuera... Una serie de escalofríos empezaron a recorrerme el cuerpo, lo que izo que me estremeciera y que me abrazara más fuerte, todos los pensamientos que recorrían mi cabeza hacían que perdiera la razón, no eran pensamientos propios de mi, nunca hubiera pensado que me llegaría a enamorar de una estrella del pop, es imposible, completamente ilógico, yo la odiaba, estaba harta de esa persona, la aborrecía, estaba cansada de escuchar a mi hermana hablar de ella a todas horas, ese era su único tema de conversación, por lo que la conocía mejor de lo que me hubiera gustado conocerla, y por eso la odiaba, la odiaba con todo mi alma, la odiaba por ser como es, la odiaba por que tiene el ego muy subido, porque es muy arrogante, y por eso la amaba, la amaba porque se comporta como es, sin importarle nada, sin importar con quien esté._

_**Esto tiene que ser una broma… no me he podido enamorar de el…**_

**Enamorar de quien ¿-**_ mierda, lo pensé en voz alta, pero cuando a salido del coche, no lo había escuchado._

**De nadie, solo hablaba sola…**

**Jessica, se te nota en la cara que algo te preocupa**

**Metete en tus asuntos quieres ¿? – **_me levanté de golpe, dejando atrás mis cosas por el arrebate que había tenido, nunca me había comportado así… que me estaba pasando… no lo entiendo_

**Jessica espera! – **_me grito, pude escucharlo, estaba justo detrás mía, quería girarme, decirle un par de cosas pero no pude, me venció el miedo_

**Jessica espera! Espérate un segundo, no pido mas – **_me agarro del hombro dándome la vuelta y poniéndome enfrente de él, no conseguí entender porque, pero las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, fueron pocas, pero las suficientes para que se diera cuenta de que no quería saber nada de él._

**Que quieres! – **_Se lo solté un tanto enfadada y a la vez a penada, y su mano me secó las lágrimas, me acarició la mejilla._

_Pero que se supone que estaba haciendo? Porque lo hacia todo mas difícil de lo que ya era de lo que ya resultaba... _

**Jessica yo… lo siento… no te tenia que haber traído aquí a la fuerza, ni siquiera tendrías porque estar aquí… **

_El cuerpo s eme quedó paralizado… me esta pidiendo perdón?_

_

* * *

_

**_Aqui tienen la continuación =)_**

**_se sorprendieron por el giro que dió despues de leer el capi anterior?_**

**_no queria que fuese tan pronto queria esperar un poco mas jajajaj_**

**_Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews sii ?_**

**_y muchas gracias por los reviews, en especial a twilightersisabella_**

**_espero leer los siguientes para continuarlo si?_**

**ATTE: meerii**


	5. Una manera de compensarme

**Antes de nada espero que podáis perdonarme algún día queridos lectores!**

**Pero es que he tenido un bloqueo y me castigaron sin pc asta hace poco…**

**Lo siento muchísimo! **

**Enserio espero que me perdonéis algún diaa!**

**Ningun personaje me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi imaginación, solo está basada en la película**

* * *

**Jessica yo… lo siento… no te tenia que haber traído aquí a la fuerza, ni siquiera tendrías porque estar aquí… **

_El cuerpo se me quedó paralizado… me esta pidiendo perdón?_

_Tarde un rato en reaccionar…._

_lo siento…_

_lo siento…_

_lo siento…_

_lo siento…_

_No dejaba de retumbarme en la cabeza… __Christopher pidiéndome perdón?_

**Perdona… me estas pidiendo perdón? Tu? Una súper estrella rebajándose a pedir** **perdón a una chica que no conoce de nada?** _– intenté sonar sarcástica, aunque no sé si lo conseguí_

**Mmm… si?**

_Ya esta? Eso era lo único que me iba a decir?_

**Perdona que te diga pero no, perdón no**

_Me limite a seguir mi camino, a desaparecer de ese lugar, a afrontar la bronca que me caería en cuanto llegase a casa… Un momento, tenia que regresar a casa... pero… como iba a hacerlo? Estaba perdida en mitad de la nada, con una súper estrella… _

**Que voy a hacer ahora?...**

_En el momento en que pronuncié esas palabras empecé a darle pataditas a todas las piedrecillas que me encontraba por el camino y en un ultimo intento de darle una patada a una de ellas, me resbalé con un charco de barro que había allí, justo al lado mía, aunque mas que al lado mía, al lado de mi pie .Empecé a maldecid a ese charco cuando me di cuenta de que las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas con mas fuerza que antes._

**Deja que te ayude**

**No hace falta que lo hagas, solo llevame a casa…**

**Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti por lo menos? **_– parecía decirlo enserio, quería disculparse de verdad._

**Quiero que me lleves a casa, es lo único que te he estado pidiendo todo este tiempo… solo quiero irme a casa… -**_dije casi llorando de nuevo, aguantándome las lagrimas, estaba cansada de que me vieran llorar, cansada de estar aquí, con esta entupida estrella del pop, estaba empezando a cansarme de todo pero… no quería separarme de él, quería irme para el, abrazarlo, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, sentir su aliento cerca de mi, sentirle a mi lado… solo sentir que no se iba a ir…_

_**Pero que dices Jess… baja de las nubes… **_

**Puedo llevarte a casa y… bueno… ya sabrás que decir a eso de que si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte… ¿Qué me dices?**

_No le conteste, solo le tendí la mano y le dedique una sonrisa, una sonrisa apagada…_

_El camino a casa se hizo bastante largo… estuvimos callados todo el camino, aunque siempre que intentaba romper el hielo, no sabia que contestarle, o como continuar la conversación._

**Si, bueno, no esta mal**

**Creo que no**

**Baja de las nubes**

**No digas tonterías**

_Parece que era lo único que le sabía responder, y eso que siempre tenia respuestas para todo, era raro tener una conversación asi…_

**No tienes sueño? – **_Me pregunto – _**Puede quedar una hora u hora y media asta llegar a tu casa, y bueno… te ves cansada… no quieres dormir un poco?**

_Me quede mirándolo, estaba atónita, se había dado cuenta de que estaba cansada, tenia sueño y bostezaba de vez en cuando, supongo que eso me daría la respuesta a el porque de la pregunta, pero cuando le fui a contestar me había tendido su chaqueta y señalado su hombro para que me tumbara allí._

_Vale, para que os voy a mentir, me moría de ganas de tumbarme en su hombro, de abrazarlo con la típica excusa de: es que siempre duermo abrazada a la almohada, ¿te molesta?_

_**Pero que dices Jess… baja de las nubes… deja de soñar despierta… seguro que ni siquiera me abrazaría para darme más calor… eso solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas… venga... baja de las nubes… coge la chaqueta y úsala como almohada para acostarte como puedas en la puerta y flexionar las piernas.**_

_Y eso fue lo que hice, cogí su chaqueta, la doble y acomodé en la puerta a una altura razonable para poder "dormir" a gusto, o por lo menos intentarlo, flexione mis piernas subiéndolas al asiento y abrazándolas con una mano mientras que con la otra me abrazaba el pecho, y cuando empecé a contar ovejitas para relajarme e intentar dormirme me empezó a hablar._

_-_**Esto Jessica… - **_me dijo mientras me daba con una mano suabito para no hacerme daño. –_** te dije que podías acostarte en mi hombro para que durmieras mejor… pareces incomoda así... y con bastante frió también… seguro que no quieres acostarte aquí? –**_ volvió a señalar su hombro- _**estarás mas a gusto y puede que asta mas calentita – **_paro su coche un segundo y me tendió las manos_

_Tarde un rato en reaccionar... que hacia? Me acostaba encima suya, que era lo que de verdad quería, o me quedaba con las ganas y seguía como estaba?..._

**Te molestaría…**_ -dije incorporándome un poco y bajando las piernas_

**Para nada… venga anda, ven aquí, que pareces estar helada… -**_ cogió su chaqueta, me la echo por encima tomando función de sabana, me acercó mas a su lado del asiento (se me olvidó mencionaros que era un solo asiento de esos grandes) y me tumbó encima de su hombro, me echó un brazo por encima acercándome mas a él y acto seguido encendió de nuevo el coche y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa._

_No recuerdo si me dormí en el camino o me quedé demasiado tiempo absorta en mis pensamientos, pero antes de llegar a casa de mi abuela, cuando quedaban unos 2 km o cosa así, me movió un poco el hombro para que me despertase, si es que me había dormido._

**Ya hemos llegado?**

**No todavía queda un poquito**

**Y porque nos paramos entonces?**

**Jess… tengo algo que decirte…**

_Le miré extrañada, que seria eso que quería decir? Me picaba la curiosidad_

**Veras.. cuando te bajes del coche, todo lo que a pasado asta ahora tiene que quedar entre nosotros, nada de esto a pasado, tu no me conoces, yo no te conozco…. **

**Eing? Perdona pero no tengo un blog ni nada de eso para publicarlo sabes? –**_le dije molesta- _**tranquilo, que no se lo voy a contar a nadie, ahora si me disculpas… **

_Baje del coche molesta, pegue un portazo, me aseguré de que tenia todas mis cosas, y le dije por la ventana…_

**Desde aquí se llegar yo solita, adios!****No me hace falta tu compañía para llegar a mi casa**_ –le dije, casi gritando y con tono enfadada_

**Mierda! – se maldecia – espera Jessica – **_me dijo desde el coche, que arranco y empezó a conducir a una velocidad reducida para hablar conmigo mientras caminaba_** – dejame por lo menos compensarte por todo….**

_Le miré de mala gana, pensando que contestarle, hasta que se me ocurrio lo que podria hacer…_

**Sabes que? Ya se perfectamente como lo vas a compensar TODO**

**

* * *

**

**muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras os debo mucha inspiración! ;)**

**Gracias a**

**twilightersisabella**

**claudia skyangel**

**Arabella-Ninfa**

**por leerme y dejarme estos comentarios que me han ayudado a continuar.. porque pensé en dejarlo cuando me devolvieron el pc la verdad :S**

**espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews sii ?**

**ATTE: meerii**


	6. Que me esta pasando?

Ningun personaje me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi imaginación, solo está basada en la película

* * *

_El silencio era incomodo… solo se escuchaba el reloj dar su tic tac continuo, el soplo del viento dando en la ventana continuamente, y las lagrimas brotar de mis ojos sin parar… estaba viviendo una condena… una condena eterna…. En que entupido momento se me ocurrió proponerlo eso? Ahora lo tendría que ver las 24 horas del día casi, y no de la forma que yo desearía que fuera... lo tendría que ver con mi hermana, eso era demasiado para mi… lo único que me quedaba por hacer para no tener que aguantar las escenas que montaban era encerrarme en mi cuarto, tumbarme en la cama, colocar mi cabeza bajo un cojín al cual abrazaba y llorar y gritar para que nadie me oyera._

**Jessica se puede?**_ – Me pregunto una vocecita desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras llamaba a esta._

_Respiré hondo, me sequé las lágrimas y contesté lo más normal que pude sonar, aunque creo que seguía siendo imposible disimular tantas lagrimas._

**No, no se puede, márchate.**

**Jess, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.**

**Y yo no quiero hablar contigo.**

**Estas llorando! Se que estas llorando, abre la puerta Jess por favor… no soporto verte llorar… abre la puerta por favor…**

_Como pudo acabar todo esto así? _

**Flash back **

**Mierda! – se maldecia – espera Jessica – **_me dijo desde el coche, que arranco y empezó a conducir a una velocidad reducida para hablar conmigo mientras caminaba_** – dejame por lo menos compensarte por todo….**

_Le miré de mala gana, pensando que contestarle, hasta que se me ocurrio lo que podria hacer…_

**Sabes que? Ya se perfectamente como lo vas a compensar TODO**

_Se creo de repente un silencio muy incomodo de repente, espere, como unos 10 minutos a que se hiciera a la idea de lo que le acababa de decir, pero parece que ni pasado ese tiempo reaccionaba._

**Dime como…**

**Sal con mi hermana.**

**Fin del Flash back **

_Como se me pudo ocurrir decirle eso?... nunca lo habría querido.. .era demasiado para mi estar en esta situación._

**Jess no te lo digo de nuevo. Voy a entrar.**

_Instintivamente me sequé las lágrimas, me coloqué detrás de la puerta y la abrí al mismo tiempo que entraba._

_Puse cara de pregunta, esperando que me dijera que quería pero en lugar de eso…_

**Me puedo sentar?**_ –Dijo mientras señalaba la cama aun estando en el marco de la puerta-_

**Siéntate…**_ -dije apoyándome en la pared-_

**Ven, siéntate conmigo que quiero hablar contigo**_ – dijo mientras señalaba al lado de donde estaba sentado-_

**Mira chris... ve al grano, que es lo que quieres?**

**Siéntate aquí y ahora te lo explico**_ –dijo mientras sonreía… me moría por sentarme allí, de veras que sí, pero no me moví-_

**Mira que eres cabezota Jess**_ – me cogió del brazo y me arrastro a su lado en la cama y volví a mirarle de la misma manera-_

**Que es lo que te ocurre? No lo entiendo.. si esto me lo pediste tu… y estabas muy segura de ello.. por que te comportas así ahora? Se puede saber que hice mal? Quiero que me lo expliques… esto era para compensarte… no para hacerte sentir mal otra vez… así que ya me estás diciendo que te pasa porque no me pienso mover de aquí si? **_–parecía muy decidido –_

**Flash back **

**Con tú hermana?**

**Si con mi hermana.**

**Y puedo preguntar porqué?**

**Porque es tu mayor fan, lo sabe todo de ti, y recalco el TODO. Me trae negra ya contigo… y no la soporto… y si lo que quieres es compensarme sal con ella.**

**Bueno… está bien…**

**Fin del Flash back **

_En ese momento pensé qué así lo vería todos los días… y mataba dos pájaros de un tiro de esta manera… lo tendría a él en mi casa a menudo y mi hermana cerraría un poco el pico._

_Pero me equivoque… Nada de esto lo quería yo…_

_Yo no quería aguantar las escenitas románticas que se montaban todos los días en mi casa…_

_Yo no quería aguantar los besitos_

_Yo no quería aguantar los mimos… caricias…_

_Era demasiado para mi… no podía seguir con esto más tiempo…y hoy no aguanté mas tiempo en la "cena familiar"_

**Jess me vas a contestar o no? Que te ocurre? **

_Me había quedado callada, las palabras no me salían…_

_Quería contestarle o por el contrario quería guardármelo para mi y seguir con esto?_

_Que debía hacer?..._

_

* * *

_

**muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras os debo mucha inspiración! ;)**

**espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews sii ? que como no sea asi lo dejo abandonado enserio... T_T  
**

**ATTE: meerii**


	7. Mejor dejarlo estar

_Ningun personaje me pertenece, esta historia esta sacada de mi imaginación, solo está basada en la película_

* * *

_Me levante, abrí la puerta, y le dije-__**vete por favor...**_

_No hasta que no me digas que es lo que te ocurre_

**Vete Chris, no voy a contestarte nada..**_ –dije levantando un poco el tono de voz-_

**No me pienso ir Jess**

**Que te vallas – **_le grité_

_Se levanto, fue hacia la puerta, la cerro dando un portazo, me cogió del brazo y me sentó a su lado en la cama, y me abrazo..._

_Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotarme de los ojos, me aferre mas y mas a su cuerpo, las palabras no me salían.. no sabia que me estaba pasando... mentira.. si que lo sabia, pero no lo quería admitir._

**Jess, si no quieres esto no tienes más que pedírmelo.**

**Yo.. yo...**_ – las palabras no me salían_

_**Dejare a tu hermana, tranquila- **__dijo, o al menos yo pensé que dijo, estaba empezando a alucinar, no era yo..._

_Las lagrimas dejaron de brotarme del rostro, porque? Porque una sonrisa ilumino mi cara? Porque cuando colocó su rostro junto al mío me entraron unas ganas tremendas de lanzarme a sus labios? Porque no lo hice? No tenía nada que perder... porque no me lancé? Porque estoy pensando esto demasiado y sin embargo noto su rostro mas cerca del mío? Porque en cuestión de segundos sentía su respiración cerca de mi, y porque en cuestión de segundos coloqué mis labios junto a los suyos? Porque me separé de golpe? Porque me acercó de nuevo a su rostro?_

_Muchas preguntas me rondaron la mente pero no respondí ninguna.. Porque será que no me concentraba? _

_Notaba como iba introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, jugando con mi lengua, explorando cada centímetro de mi boca. Esperaba no estar soñando, no esta vez, se notaba tan real pero a la vez tan ficticio..._

_Nos separamos un segundo, solo uno, y entonces me di cuenta de que mi imaginación me estaba jugando otra mala pasada..._

_**¿Por qué a mi?-**__ me preguntaba una y otra vez- __**porque me pasa esto a mi? Debería de estar contenta porque la pesada de mi hermana había cerrado el pico, entonces, porque me estaba pasando esto... que me ocurre...**_

**Jess.. estas hay? – **_me estaba moviendo la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, esperando alguna respuesta_

_Yo por el contrario seguía ausente, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, estaba como en estado de zombi._

_La boca se movía sola, pero no salía ninguna palabra de ella, quería decirle que le quería, que dejase a mi hermana, que esto me esta matando por dentro, que no soportaba ni un segundo más así, que yo no había querido nada de esto nunca, pero que era la única manera que tenia de poder verlo todos los días..._

_Estaba enamorada? De Christopher While? Yo? Pues si, y no me importaba ya nada, no me importaba lo que él pudiera estar pensando de mi, lo que él pudiera sentir hacia mi, no me importaba lo más minimo._

_Necesitaba soltarlo todo, necesitaba desahogarme, pero lo unico que conseguí fue que las lagrimas salieran a borbotones de mis ojos, no dejaban de caer, empezaba a ver borroso, pero... que estaba haciendo, porque me abracé de repente a él, porque lo agarraba con fuerza, y lo único que hacia era llorar..._

**Jess... tranquila vale?, no se que te pasa, pero puedes contármelo, estoy aquí por ti recuerdas?- **_lo siguiente que noté fueron sus manos abrazándome y acariciándome el pelo y secándome las lagrimas_

**Yo.. yo..**

**Chris! Cariño bajas?**

_De repente volví en mi, la voz de mi hermana, solo me hizo falta que gritase eso desde la primera planta para darme cuenta de que iba a cometer un terrible error, para darme cuenta de que no podía estropear lo que ella ya había conseguido, pero eso si... gracias a mi..._

**Chis... te llama, debes irte..**_ –dije girando la cara_

**Ya bajo**_- dijo pegando una voz en cuanto se encontró en el marco de la puerta y se giró para buscar mi rostro_

**Jess, recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente, así que quieras o no, me lo tendrás que contar.**

_Agarre un cojin de la cama y se lo tire al marco de la puerta para que se fuera_

**No me llames Jess! Me llamo Jessica**_ – dije eso casi en un susurro y con una sonrisa dibujada en mi casa.  
Porque empecé a sonreír? No había logrado nada, no tenía motivos para sonreír entonces, pero sonaba tan bonito mi nombre en sus labios..._

_Eran demasiadas preguntas las que cruzaron mi mente en aquel momento, preguntas que hacían que la cabeza me diera vueltas, bajé a tomarme una tila, para ver si me relajaba un poco y despejaba mi mente._

_**Donde esta todos? **__– me pregunte-__** la casa está desierta...**_

_Me tomé la tila y me subí a mi habitación, me tiré en la cama en un intento de conciliar el sueño, miré el reloj, era las 11 de la noche y la casa estaba completamente vacía..._

_Después de estar media hora dando vueltas en la cama, conseguí cerrar los ojos..._

_Y.. sabéis que? Esa noche.. soñé con él..._

_

* * *

_

_antes de nada dar las gracias a DreamerKnight otaku-chan y CyynBrandon, gracias a vuestros comentarios e revivido mis hisotrias, porque se que aunque sean pocas personas las que las leen, las hay, y me abeis ayudado a continuarla, Gracias ^^_

_puede que el capi no sea muy largo, pero no e sacado mas de mi sesera T_T_


End file.
